Don't Break Me Again
by i heart kellan
Summary: Leah trying to move on from Sam and Jake trying to move on from Bella. A one-shot.


**A/N: If I get enough reviews, I might do a story on this. It was a one-shot type of story. Enjoy!**

I didn't know what to do with my life anymore, especially since Emily was flaunting her relationship in my face yet once again. The way she would cuddle close to Sam – there was nothing like the pain I was feeling right now. The way that Sam touched her or even how Emily giggled every single time he said those three words. _I love you._ It really sickened me and I didn't know what to do. I had to stick around because I didn't want to seem like I was breaking apart. I didn't want Jake to see me like that. After all, I was his beta.

"Leah."

I forced a soft smile when I looked up at Jacob as he towered over me. The two of us had been spending a lot of time together and I knew people were talking. I could tell that it really bothered Sam but he had Emily. Why should it even matter to who I am with? He couldn't have both Emily and well, me. It didn't work that way.

"Hey Jake," I murmured with a little smile as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Do you, uh, want to get out of here?"

The last time that happened, we had both been vulnerable, and had somehow ended up in Jake's bed. With flushed cheeks, I shook my head at his suggestion, and bit down on my bottom lip when every male wolf, especially Sam, turned their attention to us.

_Mind your own business._

I really hated it when they would be nosy, trying to see what Jake wanted to talk to me about. That night with Jake had been amazing at the time, but the thought of us together…

It was something I never fathomed. Then, I remembered the words he said to me when he first saw me shed my clothes.

"_I love you. I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life. I will always be yours."_

It was the quote from my favorite movie, The Notebook, and he knew it too. We had seen each other naked plenty of times, but this time – well, this time had been different. For one, there was no Sam, no Bella, and well, it had felt right at that moment too.

"Please, Leah. I need to talk to you," he frowned as he pushed my chin up, offering me a genuine smile. "It's important."

"Important?" I scoffed with a shake of my head as I raised an eyebrow, letting my hands drop down to my sides. "How important is it?"

Jacob smirked as he took hold of my hands in his. "I like to think of it as really important."

When he grabbed my hands in his, I felt a spark, and it was something I have never ever felt before. To be honest, the last time I felt this way was when I shifted into a wolf for the first time when Jake helped me and the last time we were intimate together.

"Fine," I grumbled as he pulled me close to him.

"See you all later."

"Leah, where are you two going?"

I groaned at Sam's voice and I shook my head. "Later, Sam."

I then let Jake drag me away where Sam sputtered about the fact that we couldn't leave. It didn't matter.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I felt him steering me away from Sam's house, not knowing this path that Jake was leading us to.

"Just wait, Leah."

"You're full of surprises, Jake."

When I looked at him, I saw that blooming smile that spread across his handsome face. For some reason, that smile on his face really affected me, and it was a very good feeling too.

"Do you remember what I said to you that night we made love, Leah?" he asked as he stopped in the clearing, his eyes looking down at me.

"Jake," I breathed in the beauty as I looked back to him from the flowers. "You said many things that night."

"I did but I'm talking about one point. Do you remember when I said those words to you… that I love you? I am who I am because of you. You are every reason, every hope, and every dream I've ever had, and no matter what happens to us in the future, everyday we are together is the greatest day of my life. I will always be yours. Do you remember that part?" he asked with a sly smile, setting his hands on my hips.

I sighed as I took a step back when I looked at him into his dark eyes. "How could I forget that part? You quoted my favorite line from my favorite movie and book."

"Well," he said as he pressed me back against a tree, running his hands up and down my hips. "I had to make what we did memorable for you."

"It was very memorable, Jake," I told him with flushed cheeks. "But I don't understand. What do you want?"

"Leah, I think that you know what I want. It's what we both want."

I frowned as I looked at him, shaking my head. "But there's Bella."

Jacob sighed. "Yes, she's just a friend, but I have to move on. Who better moving on than with the girl that's been there for me?"

"There's so many other girls, and besides, I have so much baggage going on with me."

Jake grinned down at me.

"I can handle Sam. Remember, I am the rightful Alpha," he whispered against my lips, cupping my cheek. "I want to be the guy that makes you smile, Leah. Please. Will you allow me to bring a smile to your face? Will you give me a chance?"

I wanted to say no, but I also wanted to say yes as well. "I'm so scared."

"You think I'm not? Don't you think that us imprinting one another makes it easy for me too?"

My eyes went wide as saucers but then it made sense. The way that the two of us were drawn to one another. It made perfect sense. Jake and me were drawn to one another because we were each other's perfect match.

"You didn't realize it, did you?"

"I wasn't exactly sure, Jake," I admitted with flushed cheeks, my eyes going to his face. "But it makes perfect sense."

"If it makes perfect sense, are you willing to give us a chance?" he asked as he looked into my eyes. "I want to live my life. Do you want to live yours?"

When he spoke like that, I knew without a doubt that I made my decision. I then leaned in and pressed my lips against his.


End file.
